blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hilary James Lyall/Runaway Trophy!
Plot Songs #Scrapbook Song #Friendship Song #Let's Go # # # # #Scrapbook Song (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *This episode took place a month after Friendship Day Pals, because it was one year after the events of A Friendship Day Fiasco and Hilary said that it was said year after she met Blaze and AJ on Hilary's First Adventure, meaning it's their anniversary. **This episode also took place before Hilary's Friendship Day Rescue, because, Jackson and Olivia said that it was two years after the events of the mishaps and misfortunes on Friendship Day. *During The Scrapbook Song and the Reprise, flashbacks from the past episodes are seen. Cast #Ariel Winter as Hilary #Katie Bergin as Kipper #Nolan North as Blaze #Ramone Hamilton as AJ #Jayden Greig as Jackson #Lilly Bartlam as Jordan #Andrew Sabiston as Sam #Emilie Claire Barlow as Sammy #Amanda Soha as Zoey #Sunil Malhotra as Stripes #Kate Higgins as Starla #James Patrick Stuart as Zeg # Transcript (The episode starts off with Hilary and Kipper at the playground. Hilary has brought along her scrapbook. Song: The Scrapbook Song.) *Hilary: (Sings)I'm always scrapbooking memories. Of fabulously fabulous fabulous times. All of my friends. And the adventures are there. It's my magnificent treasure trove of moments so rare. I keep a hap-hap-happy scrapbook full of sun-sun-sunny times. Full of jing-jing-jingly songs to sing with fun-fun-funny rhymes. And with my hap-hap-happy scrapbook. What I mostly loves to do. Is save-save-savor every memory on each page and share them all with you. Like that time we went, sailing on the ocean blue, or singing a Concert Day tune. Rolling in the mud with my amigos. Or curing my shyness fear goal. In my hap-hap-happy scrapbook. Full of special souvenirs. There are famously fabulous photographs, I've treasured for years. In my hap-hap-happy scrapbook. What I mostly loves to do. Is save-save-savor every magnifico page. And share them all with you. So, that you can be hap-hap-happy. Hap-hap-happy too! (Song ends.) *Both: (Laughing). *Hilary: (Sighs)"I love my scrapbook that Blaze and AJ got me for Christmas. It's filled with all kinds of fun memories. And now, that was a really really really special day. The day I first met my new friends." *Both: "Blaze and AJ!" *Kipper: "Wasn't it exciting to meet each other for the very very very first time, mates?" (Just at that moment, Blaze and AJ came to life.) *Both: "Whoa!" *Hilary: "Blaze! AJ!" *Blaze: "Hi, Hilary!" *AJ: "Hi, Kipper! Whatcha got there, Hilary?" *Hilary: "Remember the scrapbook you guys gave me for Christmas." *Blaze: "Yeah!" *Hilary: "So many memories we made. I can't believe it's been like forever since I met you, guys. I still can't believe that it's been one year since I met you before the day school started." (At that moment, Jackson, Jordan, along with Sam, Sammy and Zoey arrived.) *Jackson: "Hey, Hilary!" *Jordan: "Hi Blaze and AJ!" *Zoey: "Guess What?! School starts tomorrow!" *Hilary: "I know. I still can't believe that the anniversary of how I met Blaze and AJ is here! The time has come! Today's our anniversary! And that means that we need a special gift!" *Sam: "So much to do!" *Sammy: "We'll go find you gifts, while you try to celebrate your anniversary!" *Zoey: "Let's Go!" (The kids hurried off.) * Category:Blog posts